GAME
by Haruka2007
Summary: There are things that should not be messed with because when a seemingly harmless game becomes serious it can turn life threatening. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1 The Search

**GAME**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...unfortunately.

I have decided after so many years to rewrite the story as I still had much interest in it. Going back to it and re reading it, it had a lot of potential and it wasn't bad but I wanted to make it even better. I have changed a few things to improve it further. Anyways enjoy and make sure to let me know what you think.

_**Thoughts**_

**"Dialogue"**

I have listened to the Queen of the Damned soundtracks while writing this story and recommend listening to them while reading to create the mood.

**This chapters song is 'KORN - System'.**

**…...**

"Its 8am and today is the 20th October. The weather forecast for the following week is delivered to you by Takashi, Mizu. It seems that the general outlook of the weather coming is broadly strong showers and winds up to the speed of 60mph, therefore we ask that you…" Hinata listens to the news absent minded as she eats her breakfast in the common room slash kitchen. Lost in thought staring out of the window at the autumn's dark beauty. Red décor painted on the leaves of all the trees in sight. _As red as blood…it still haunts me…_

"Earth to Hinata, come on hun don't want to be late" Ino says as she enters the room snapping her out of her daze.

"Better bring my umbrella, it looks mean out" she adds as the dark haired girl stands grabbing her bag.

**…**

The school bell rings at the Konoha High Boarding School and the senior high school students get up but are interrupted by their teacher's voice exclaiming to them in a bored tone:

"Alright kids settle down for a moment. Don't forget that the Halloween party is in a just over a week's time so don't forget your responsibilities for the preparation. You're dismissed."

**…**

Entering the cafeteria Hinata quickly spots her friends sat down at the usual place. Her group of friends greet her as she approaches.

Everyone eats while they discuss the topic of the Halloween party.

"What do you think we should do after the Halloween party as it only finishes at 11?"-exasperated Kiba addresses Hinata. She blinks at Kiba, one of her oldest friends. He always had been an animated person, always full of energy and _bad ideas_. Seeing him in the current predicament was almost amusing as he always had plenty of innovative ideas. It seemed that there will be a repeat of last year like it usually happened.

"Sneaking out to a club will be very difficult this year," continued slouching Naruto. _Ah the last year…_The thought of sneaking out died a quick painful death after the teachers announced that there will be guards around the school to prevent last year from happening. Hinata thought it to be a little extreme since last year wasn't so bad..._no one really got hurt_…she recalls the past events that she would rather forget…_ok may be a few people got hurt but they were bad people from the Suna school who were looking for a fight and picking on others with no real justification._The group simultaneously sigh.

"And whose fault was it that that happened?"- nudged Sakura in an accusing tone making Naruto smile sheepishly. Getting back to her lunch, the pinket munched on her sandwich thoughtfully, suddenly struck by a thought she turns to Kiba looking at him meaningfully and begins: "The dancing studios on the top level will be available so we could have it as our base for whatever we come up with!".

"An after party of some sorts of our own?" pipes in Karin. A loud red head, a relative of Naruto's. Who would have thought, that recently became a new addition of their group after she transferred from the Sound school in Ottawa. She had a bubbly personality and was very intelligent despite her brash persona at times. The girls have bonded fairly quickly and accepted her in to the group almost immediately even though they clashed on their first encounter.

"It would look suspicion if too many people left at the same time, the probability of us being found out would be high." adds lazily the genius of the group. Everyone doubted his IQ most of the time, as he didn't study for the mock exams but always came out with perfect scores on the final exams. He only made an effort when it mattered was his explanation.

Hinata looked thoughtful before she was snapped back into reality by an impatient Ino pocking her in the ribs making her jump.

"Oi Hinata! Any ideas?"

"Hhmm…w-what about…what about a game perhaps?" – Hinata answers uncertainly. Meanwhile everyone turned to Hinata. Nervously she stares back at her audience and tries to elaborate on what kind of game would be suitable.

"What kind of game?" – asks Choji munching on his 'diet chips' as forced to eat by Ino, as she continuously urges him to eat healthier.

"A s-scary game of some sorts?"

"Everyone who thinks Hinata should volunteer for the job of finding the perfect game raise your hand" – shouts Lee as the bell rings soon after and everyone scatters to their respective classes.

**…**

Hinata was generously picked or volunteered as they have put it…_more like forced into,_ to find a good sort of entertainment for her friends.

Wanting to impress she goes on a hunt into town on Saturday to find something suitable. _Perhaps Saturday wasn't such a good idea _she thought. Tokyo was a restless city. _No rest for the wicked eh?_ It was busy everywhere she went. She never liked crowds and it seemed busier than usual.

After an eternity of searching through the mall first, then the town centre's shops, on a brink of giving upshe looks up at the grey sky which was much darker than this morning_It seems the storm is picking up_, with strong winds almost carrying her, she hurried. Rain shortly followed as expected. This was never a great scenario in big crowds. As the ice cold unforgiving shower pours causing 'the mob' of people to panic for cover. She was shoved and thrust in multiple directions. Thrown off her course she couldn't handle the sudden claustrophobia. She couldn't turn, she couldn't see where she was going, her chest started feeling very tight and breathing became difficult. Pushing through to anywhere where she could get away seemed almost impossible, like a stampede the people moved forward until she saw a small opening and she almost swam towards it and jumped in to the narrow alleyway, thinking her escape route.

Taking a moment to breathe she slouched back onto the cold wall, leaning her head back she closed her eyes _kami…never again..._Feeling the cool droplets on her face was almost calming. Hinata blinked back the drops from her long dark eyelashes framing her delicate silver eyes. Parting her pale lips she sucks in a deep breath and looks down the street between the two hauntingly tall buildings that shielded it from most of the light. It wasn't all that well lit either. Looking back she thins her lips and then faces forward making up her mind and presses on wards.

Even though Tokyo is a very modern city it still had much of its old town within it, hidden just like this street, which made the city that much more alluring. Looking around as she walked partly struck by awe and wary of the unnatural feeling that the street was giving off _like travelling back in time_. Midnight locks framing her face stick to her skin uncomfortably. She sneezes. _I can't wait to_… suddenly looking up she notices a small, old looking Victorian shop and comes to a halt. _It looks so out of place._Unable to read the head sign she piers through the old mahogany windows.

The bell attached to the door above her head rings as she guardedly enters the shop unsure if she really should go in. Scanning the room quickly not seeing anyone, Hinata nervously wonders into the odd looking shop. However shortly after she decides she was glad to be away from the wet cold, as she hasn't realised that she had lost the feeling in her hands due to the cold. Not seeing the shop keeper at the counter Hinata begins to hesitantly look around. The shop is much, much bigger inside than the initial glace from outside. The room was at least 4 meters high, almost looked like a library in the width with so many shelves and ladders for the top shelves. There was a couple of swirling stair cases leading to the second floor. Walking past she tried to read the sorting marks of each section but could not understand the language. It didn't seem to look like anything she saw before so Hinata decided to go into a random section to explore. Feeling watched as she turns her head to see if anyone's there but sees no one_. I don't like this…_

Trying to keep her composure she forcefully dismisses the strange dread like feeling that this peculiar shop gave her and searches on, unconsciously slightly more hurriedly. Clenching and unclenching her hand she placed it on her racing heart trying to calm herself _There's no need to be so frightened_.

Hinata attempts to distract her mind and ponders about her current problem of what would be a good type of entertainment on a Halloween night. As she scans the old shelves packed with various unknown to her contents, books and _toys? dolls?_ her eyes stray to the next row of shelves behind the one she stands. Looking through the gaps of the ledge Hinata notices a plain, blood red coloured box on a shelf next to what it seemed like aged black and white magic books. Moving closer to it she feels a mixture of unexplained anxiety and anticipation. As if pulled towards it she finally stands directly in front of the alluring object, she hovers her fingers above the lid. Only hesitating for a moment, she slides her fingertips along the smooth surface of the box, feeling its texture, but is then suddenly startled by the old raspy voice greeting her.

Jumping and screaming she backs away, halting when she hears the old man chuckling to himself.

"Now, now, am I that frightening?" asks the old man humorously.

Perhaps she wouldn't have been so frightened if the blasted old man didn't sneak up on her like that and scare the day light out of her. Or maybe if she wasn't so transfixed by her overwhelming curiosity of the strange box with hieroglyphs she would have been able to hear the old man approaching from behind.

Clutching her hand and resting it over her rapidly beating heart she tries to calm herself.

_It's only an old... harmless man. It's ok… It's ok…_

"I'm so s-sorry for my outburst, you startled m-me" Hinata breathed attempting to smile a little at the elderly man.

"Forgive me my child, I hadn't meant to scare my customer. My name is Sarutobi, I am the owner of this shop. I saw you after coming back from the stock room in the back of the shop. Is there anything in particular that you are looking for that I could help you with?" – asks the modest looking, grandfather type of figure with white hair and long beard, dressed in traditional white and grey Japanese robes.

Pausing for a moment, she remembers why she entered the shop in the first place.

"I…I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for…sir" she speaks slowly.

The old man glances at the red box and recognition flashes through his eyes. Picking up the box he questions quietly, more mumbling to himself: "What is this doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

Inquisitive Hinata hesitantly asks what the box's content is.

He lifts his eyes to hers carefully summing her up, then smiles gently. However, his reassuring smile may have looked genuine to any normal person but it didn't relatively seem to quite reach his old knowing eyes.

"Why don't you have a look?" he asks as he reaches out the box to her.

Cautiously Hinata removes the lid of the box and sees an antic Ouija board. _It's beautiful_is her initial though. Hinata never has been a very superstitious person due to her background so she is not quite sure what to think of Ouija boards.

"It is said to be a portal of communication with the dead. It should not be used unwisely" – continues the old man with a strange like tone…almost sounding like a villain…

**…**

**(Flashback)**

From a tender age of 5 after her mother's death giving birth to her still born sister, Hinata has been able to feel presence of others, of beings not living in this world and things beyond her comprehension. She wasn't sure if it was a curse or an endowment bestowed upon her for an unknown reason, which grew as time passed. A gift called by some, which she has not asked for. A curse declared by other, she thought she didn't deserve.

Her father has taken her to different psychotherapists claiming she was delusional after she claimed to have seen and spoken to her mother, his disease wife, as well as hearing cries of an infant.

They thought it was some kind of coping technique because she was lonely after a traumatic experience of losing a mother at such an early stage of life. After numerous amounts of medication it seemed to have winded down or so it seemed. More time has gone past and she thought she has forgotten but in reality the memory was only locked away in a chamber in a far, dark, subconscious corner of her mind.

One of her earlier memories was of Hizashi, her uncle who died protecting her from a man hired to kidnap her as she was told. It was such a hazy memory that she wasn't completely sure if it was a dream or not. It was past midnight on a cold October night as she lay half awake, she couldn't get to sleep. A shadow moved and she seized moving like a deer caught in the head light. It moved again but soon she realised it was only the branches of the trees in the garden pulled relentlessly by the harsh wind outside, howling like a lone wolf. The rain hit the windows, soaking everything out side, the lightning shows its face between its brothers. Sudden strike of thunder erupts shaking her little body.

_A thunderstorm._ Breathing a sigh of momentary relief, when she felt a weight shift on her bed, she sat up and came face to face with a man covered head to toe in black ninja wear, blending in with the shadows. That moment which seemed to last an eternity simultaneously followed by the furious lightning strike almost deafening, the light from it eliminates the intruder. The only thing she could see of this intruder was his eyes, the sclera was pitch black crying black tears. The sight has disturbed her to physical paralysis. It blinks and the eyes bleed into a demonic yellow. It spoke in a deep voice which was not human. She couldn't tear her eyes away or process the words it spoke to her. Her fear that locked her in place seemed to amuse the black clamed man, his eyes smiling sadistically.

Hizashi bursts into the room breathless as if he has been running and sees the trespasser facing Hinata in a locking stare. The man gets up slowly from hinata tearing his gaze away from her small form and meeting the man's at the door. She turns her head in panic and screams for her uncle to run. Then everything goes black.

**…**

The blinding light of the sun coming from the large windows wakes her and she finds herself in a hospital bed in a white room, alone.

They said that the kidnapper was hired by a rival company who were going to sabotage the Hyuuga business company with blackmail. It didn't go as planned, as the head of Hyuuga company's brother, Hizashi, tried to stop the man but as a result was stabbed in the abdomen and died later at the hospital from internal bleeding. The sword pierced a severe blood vessel. He died in seconds after the surgeons tried removing the object.

The kidnaper was also found dead. He was pushed out of the window caused by the struggle as it seemed and has landed on the sharp gates of the back garden. It was also discovered that he was a former employee of the opposing company. The company released a statement that the criminal has been fired a significant time prior to the incident and denies the charges, so the investigation continued.

After some time the case was discontinued, because of lack of evidence the charges were dropped against the opposing company and the case was closed due to no leads and insufficient amount of information.

Hiashi, her father, locked himself up further after the death of his beloved brother. He couldn't look at her as he partly blamed her for what had happened even though he knew it was wrong to do so. She was also an immense reminder of his late wife because of how much she resembled her. He couldn't take it.

Hinata was sent to a boarding school from the age of 8.

**(End of Flashback)**

**…**

_The things you have seen are not real!_ She berated herself. _They were_ _only tricks of the mind__, a dream. _She screamed at herself_. My own imagination._ The inner battle within her seemed to have been evident to the old man who only smiled strangely as if knowing something she did not.

Something flashed in her eyes, determination of some sort, of wanting to prove something to herself.

"How much?" – she spoke.

"2,500 yen will be sufficient." (It's about £20) – The shop keeper answers as he turns to walk to the counter with the box in hand. While handing her the carrier bag with the board inside it he warns her to be careful.

"Read the guidelines I have provided carefully. Remember to not take your finger off the glass planchette no matter what happens."

Paying for the item and thanking the old man, she walks out of the shop to return to her boarding school. After continuing on that long narrow street it finally joins one of the main streets and to Hinata's relief she is able to find her way back.

On her journey back she starts to have doubts and is tempted to take it back. _May be it wasn't such a good idea…what was I thinking?_*bump* too lost in her thoughts she accidentally bumps in to a person hr nearly falling in her haste she is caught by the hand to steady her. Then she hears a familiar voice of a kind giant she befriended earlier in the year.

"Are you alright?" Juugo keeps a hold of her for a moment longer to make sure she gets her balance back. 6'4 Juugo towers over her average petite height of 5'5. Remembering back when they first met she was so intimidated by his tall and big build. He was a new transfer student with a sport scholarship. They recruited him into the Konoha's basketball academy. One of the best in the country with most of the players going off to play professionally. It was a warm September morning, the team was practising in the court yard with many of the students around it sitting on the grass enjoying their break and chatting away. She was passing by not far from the courtyard yard watching the game and then when she turned her attention away to look at the clock on the high tower of the school building she felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

Coming to she was in the nurse's station with an ice pack on her head. Trying to sit up she felt a sudden jolt of dizziness and then gentle hands on her shoulders to push her back down on to the bed. Confused she turns her head to come face to face with the new student which has been the talk of the school. Tall, built and handsome however a man of few words that keeps to himself, caught much attention of the female population at the school.

"Please don't move you have been accidentally hit in the head by the basketball, I carried you here." Juugo breaks the silence, his voice deep and masculine, able to melt any girls heart. Feeling embarrassed she blushes lightly.

"I'm sorry I did not mean for this to happen.." he continued with a guilty look unable to look her in the eye. She only smiled lightly and said it was fine. Not knowing what to say more, making sure she was alright he bid her farewells and left.

After the brief encounter the next time they met was in the school library the following day when she was awkwardly trying to reach for a book which was a tad bit out of her reach however happened to be within his grasp. He sought her out to see how she was feeling still feeling guilty about what previously happened. She reassured him that all was well. Then with embarrassment Hinata realised she didn't know his name and then they finally introduced themselves properly. From that day on they would acknowledge each other when they encountered each other, which wasn't often as they didn't share the same subjects. And that's how their awkward little friendship began.

"O-oh hello Juugo-san, thank you for…" she trails off a little embarrassed from her carelessness. A pretty blush adoring her pale complexion. She stammers an apology and asks what he was doing in such a place. Which he returns flatly with that it was a bit more inappropriate for a girl to be walking in a dark alleyway in comparison to someone such as himself. Turning a shade darker she tells him of her unfortunate events that led her there. They walk back to the campus under his umbrella, a comfortable silence befalling them.

She sighs exasperatedly as she walks into her room that she shares with the notorious Yanamaka and is greeted with a bunch of girly girls sitting around the room gossiping.

"Yo! Hinata! What took you so long?"

"What did you get?"

"Erm..I..I got a Oui..Ou." – Hinata is unable to finish her sentence as she's attacked by hyperactive Ino and Sakura who are 'chocolate high' due to large chocolate consumption after watching the heart breaking 'King Kong' film, literally snatch the bag from her hands.

It's silent, beside the excited squeaks from Ino and Sakura as they peer inside the bag and excitedly open the box.

"Classic! Not bad Hinata. Not bad at all! Looks pretty spooky to me" – Ino burst out as she grins good naturedly.

"Look at the markings on it, it's beautiful…it looks antique." – Sakura informs the group thoughtfully observing the board.

"An Ouija board?...I don't know you guys…maybe that's not such a good idea….perhaps?" – Tenten trails off uncertainly as everyone stares at her mockingly besides Hinata who has mutual feelings about using the Ouija board that she has bought. Karin makes chicken noises for emphasise. And Tenten's argument 'against' ends right there and then. A merciless pillow fight follows shortly afterwards.

**…**

**(AUTHURS NOTE):** Just to let you know Hinata doesn't remember seeing her mother, she only knows that apparently she has seen her when she was 5 as told by her father. Anyways on with the story :D )

**…**

It's about 2 days before the Halloween party and Hinata feels more anxious by the day for some reason. She tries to reassure herself that there is no reason to be nervous. Nothing is going to happen.

The majority of people in the group thought that it will be fun using the Ouija board. Kiba and Naruto were very enthusiastic about the idea AFTER Ino explained to them what an Ouija board was.

Shino and Tenten along with herself were a little wary though.

The proclaimed genius by the name of Shikamaru thought it was a waste of time as he doesn't believe in such nonsense as ghosts and spiritualism, being a man of science himself. Shikamaru tried to calm his friend after noticing Hinata's discomfort and constant thinking about the board that has lead her to become distracted and lost in her own thoughts.

"The users subconsciously direct the path of the triangle or the planchette as they call it, to produce a word that is in that person's subconscious thought process. Some people may be convinced that the "powers" of the Ouija board are real because they are unaware that they are in fact moving the piece themselves, and therefore they assume that the piece must be moving due to some other 'spiritual force'." explains Shikamaru to Hinata.

"Did you also know that the number and the variety of reports that couldn't be explained scientifically, about the harm that the Ouija board has done, been too great compared to the results of your theory? Consequently your theory hasn't been able to be officially proven due to that number." interrupts Karin teasing both of them.

Shikamaru frowns. This distressed Hinata even more. Seeing Hinata's distress he offers some words of comfort: "Don't worry about it Hinata, nothing is going to happen". For the first time since she has known him, the genius's words are not able to calm her worried heart.

**….**

On the day of the Halloween party Hinata can't help her nervousness. The flips that her stomach seems to be doing are make her slightly nauseous. Trying to brush the feeling aside she observes herself in the mirror, looking at her outfit and light make up of pink and cream eye shadow, light blusher, mascara and colourless lip balm as she already has naturally red plum lips.

She was dressed in a long off white frilly Victorian like dress, with open shoulders and long sleeves. The outfit suited her perfectly, as she had natural porcelain complexion, molten light silver eyes and midnight coloured heir, which cascaded down her shoulders in waves, reaching her lower back.

_I don't look scary at all..._she thinks to herself. _My fault for leaving this to the last minute and asking Ino to pick an outfit for me…Victorian ghost. _Hinata debated in her mind before Ino suddenly bursts out of the bathroom after doing her makeup as she has done Hinatas first. Ino wore a long, black and dark purple Gothic Lolita dress with a split on the slide, which came up to her mid-thigh. She also had on black high heeled shoes with blood red roses on the buckles, dark purple eye shadow, her long platinum locks down and a witch's hat on her head. (A/N: Her dress is dark chi's from chobits)

"Hehehehe, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. I'm so glad I picked you this one to rent out. I'm a genius. You really do look like a China doll in that dress." Ino exclaimed while grinning at her handy work.

Hinata with a heavy sigh exited their room alongside Ino to make their way to the enormous Gym hall where the Halloween party was held.

**…**

The place was decorated impressively with all kinds of things from banners to lights. The atmosphere definitely screamed Halloween. People were dancing to the music and enjoying themselves. It seemed like a huge club packed with people except you could see some of the teachers standing around observing like bouncers. Everyone has done a great job for preparing the Gym.

Arriving at the meeting spot where everyone else has already arrived, they greeted everyone.

Lee was cosplaying Bruce Lee, while Tenten was dressed in cowgirl attire with a hat. Her beautiful, brown wavy locks cascaded down her back. _'She looks great with her hair down'_observed Hinata with a smile. Karin wore a torn white dress resembling a banshee, messy red locks, she didn't have her glasses on _must be contacts. _She still looked hauntingly gorgeous.

Shino was dressed as the villain from the Scream movie _so typical of Shino to pick someone like that_ and stood next to Shikamaru who was dressed as a very attractive count Dracula, with a drop of blood at the corner of his mouth which amused Hinata to no end. What surprised Hinata more was that he had his hair down, which was a very rare occasion, but it really suited him.

Unable to resist Hinata had chucked when seeing Naruto's and Kiba's out fits.

Naruto was supposedly a demon fox/were-fox while Kiba was a were-wolf. Both were dressed in ragged and partially ripped clothes stained in fake blood in places. Naruto also had red contact lenses on. It looked as if they have been assaulted by hormonally raging fan girls. It was a sight to see. Nevertheless, they both looked devilishly handsome and have been catching glances from a number of girls at the party. Double trouble they were, too much alike, like brothers. They were so funny and cute when they argued as well, like they were doing now, which made Hinata smile amusingly. Ino was laughing at them, finding the situation hilarious along with Tenten.

"How dare you copy MY idea for a costume!" exclaimed Naruto.

"WHAT? YOUR IDEA! You mean you copied MY idea!" replied Kiba with as much fierceness. And the debate continued until both got smacked by Sakura.

"One MORE word and I swear I'll bash your heads toge….." Sakura stated in a low threatening voice but suddenly stopped as she caught sight of Ino. There was a moment of long silence before she screamed while pointing an accusing finger at Ino.

"PIG! HOW DARE YOU WEAR MY DRESS!"

"WHAT? Your dress? Then what are you wearing now? I don't see you naked, FOREHEAD!" Ino replied without skipping a beat. They were wearing identical dresses the only difference was the colour. Sakura was wearing a deep red dress.

Everyone else couldn't hold in their laughter seeing the humorous situation and started laughing.

The light hearted atmosphere helped Hinata relax a little and enjoy herself. She has received a number of compliments from many people on how she looked and a few secret glances from others. She felt a little embarrassed from the attention she was receiving as she never liked being in the centre of attention and was never big on making much effort on appearances like a typical high school girl would and has always been modest in her dress attire. That was probably what added to her spotlight because no one hardly recognised her, wearing makeup was a very rare occasion too. But it also made her feel a little more confident. Although not confident enough to dance with any of the boys that have asked.

Trying to escape she hid herself for awhile pretending to get a drink. That's where she bumped into Juugo who was trying to do the same. He was dressed in a zombie outfit. She smiled up at him and he nodded silently acknowledging her. _Even if I wore high heels he would still be so much taller than me._ She was wearing flats, the only thing she managed to prevent Ino un-forcing her into. Ino had always had a way with befriending people and trying to bring out the best in them. She was a very big hearted girl that would do anything for her friends. Much like Naruto, they were so alike, _the only difference between them seems to be their gender_ she mused. She could see the two blonds chatting animatedly, she caught Inos eyes and Hinata waved smiling before diverting her attention to her 'hiding' comrade. They chatted lightly about the party and the funny dance moves some people were making.

Without realising it her hand has been snatched by Ino and she was dragged to the dance floor which she tried to avoid. She smiled in apology back at Juugo as she was pulled away into the sea of bodies dancing to the House music.

"LETS BOOGIE!"

**…**

Everyone had a good time but it was cut short as the party has ended at 11pm and everyone was slowly forced to return to their dorms.

"And they wonder why we try to sneak out" sighed Kiba exasperatedly.

The boys said that they would meet the girls at the dance studio in 30minutes as they were going to fetch the alcohol and snacks they bought earlier.

The girls proceeded to the dance studio quietly so not to get caught by the teachers who were sending students back to their dorms.

Hinata was feeling slightly anxious as they walked down the well lit, long corridors of the dancing studio towards the room they have chosen to hang out_. I hope that they won't be too mad at me when they find out that I…_her thoughts have been abruptly cut short as the lights in the corridors started to flicker and suddenly went out completely.

One of the girls shrieked from the sudden darkness as there were no windows cause the others to panic and mimic the action. Feeling alarmed they run towards the only light provided by the moonlight shinning through an open door at the end of the corridor, the room where they were all suppose to meet.

They rushed and ushering themselves in to the room quickly locking the door behind them. They looked for the light switches but came to a sudden halt as the windows burst open violently and the strong cold wind rushed into the room chilled them to the bone.

They herd scratching sounds and were paralysed in place. Then two shinning yellow orbs appeared,_ No,_ standing out in the darkness, _No,_ Feeling bile threatening to rise, it was like déjàvu. The only thing they could see was how demonic they appeared "No" screamed Hinata, _it cannot be_. Hinata couldn't move. Without another second going past the other girls rushed towards the door but it wouldn't open, it was blocked from the outside. With a dreading realisation they understood that there was no escape. Tenten picked up a nearby chair and screamed that if it got any closer she would hit it, knowing full well that it most likely would not help anything but just prolong what was coming to them. _No...no No!_

The shadow moved towards them and they screamed, banging on the door, shouting for help and it all seemed to be futile until they herd sudden burst of laughter. The lights were switched on shortly afterwards. The girls were speechless and the only thing that could be heard was the roaring laughter of the boys except one of Shikamaru who wore the 'glow in the dark yellow' contacts, and Shino who was hiding behind the curtains previously and was now closing the windows. Choji, Kiba, Naruto and Lee thought it was the funniest thing they have seen in a long time. It seemed like an eternity before Hinata found that he heart was still beating thinking it stopped when the figure approached.

"Can't believe I was dragged into this, how troublesome" muttered Shikamaru. Shino shook his head lightly and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and inquiring if she was alright, which she returned with a tentative nod and a sigh of incredulous relief. _It was nothing...just a joke...it was nothing...it's ok _she reassured herself.

Karin, Sakura and Ino were feeling murderous and attacked the laughing men. The boys didn't think it was very funny anymore after the brutal assault.

**…**

Cracking her knuckles Tenten glares at the guilty boys.

"You try that again and I won't be responsible for my actions".

"I second that" added Ino.

"Alrighty! As we got that out of the way let's begin the game!" said Sakura excitedly.

Everyone took their chairs and settled around the table. Joking and a bit of banter as they passed round the Alco-pops for the girls and beer to the guys. Nothing illegal, they were a good bunch of kids.

Hinata interrupted the group and confessed guiltily that she couldn't find the game and brought another instead. There were disappointed sighs spread around the group, but Ino piped up "No worries partner, I gotcha ya covered" *wink*.

_Hehehe I saw you miss place the games Hinata, you naughty girl, don't think you can get out of this that easily._

Ino saw Hinata's slight hunch of the shoulders a tell tell sign of her guilt and embracement of being found out by her friend. The blond troublemaker chuckled to herself as she decided to tease her.

"Here, why don't you read out the rules for us Hi-na-ta." Ino pressed passed the notes to Hinata to read with a knowing look while Karin placed the board in the middle of the round table that everyone sat round. Placing the planchette in the base position on the dark board the group observed the old mahogany wooden surface. It had letters from A to Z, with numbers from 0 to 9 below it, yes and no above it, a beautiful icon of the Sun in the top left corner and a Moon symbol at the top right corner, and goodbye at the bottom. Everything written in neat italics. Sakura and Choji worked on placing and lighting the big pure white candles around the group encircling them in light. Placing the last one at the top of the board and switching off the lights.

Hinata laughed nervously _Holy cow, she knows I did it deliberately, she's going to make me pay_. And with a heavy sigh she opened the instructions booklet to read to her impatient friends. The notes were quite thorough, mainly due to the excessive caution exclaimed and proclamation of other chronological facts about the board besides the rules of the game.

"Never ask the spirit to prove their existence as in doing so provokes e-e-evil spirits into your h-home. To try and prevent an evil spirit coming to the board t-try starting the session and ending it with a prayer. Always end the s-session by moving the planchette to 'Goodbye' and turning the board upside d-down"

"Skip that boring part, go straight to the main thing Hina" Kiba rushed her slightly while sipping on his beer. Naruto nodding in unison beside him. She dipped her head in nervousness and skipped a few pages looking for the rules. She was never really able to go against peer pressure.

The dreading sort of feeling intensified in the pit of Hinata's stomach, clenching almost painfully. Nevertheless she carried on not wanting to ruin it for her friend's sakes. Her hands became slightly damp and shook as she started reading out the main rules of the game.

"Before the session everyone must hold hands to say 'Let there be no evil forces or demons.'" Everyone complied.

"Sit facing each other, knees touching if possible, designate one person as the medium" She stops and they choose Karin to be the medium.

"Gently place your index and middle fingers on the planchette on the board. Slowly move the planchette in circles to let the board warm up, and concentrate on what you want to ask." Everyone placed their fingers on the planchette, Hinata continued to read while doing the same.

"Rest your fingers on it firmly but without much force. The planchette should move to letters. It will take some time so don't expect the spirit to answer immediately. Have the medium ask questions, one at a time. Do not take your fingers off the planchette before bidding the spirit goodbye." Everyone looked toward Karin expectantly.

Karin wavered momentarily but continued quickly after.

"Is there anybody w-with us?" There was a pregnant pause and they sat there in silence for a couple of minutes expecting something anything to happen. Karin seeing some to grow impatient asked again and still nothing happened. *BANG* Then suddenly startled they hear the clock tower ringing to indicate midnight. Regaining their composure she said it again a little louder and the planchette moved to the left mid corner of the board.

'Yes'

**…**

**Dun-dun-DUN!** Lol crappy cliff hanger I know XD

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

I know I still need to develop everyone's character for them to be a bit more 3dimentional. I just need a bit more time :) can't fit everything in one chapter.

Sorry that there isn't any SasuHina yet but there will be soon! I promise :D XD

Comments are like the energy the authors need to continue to write the fic lol :D ;)

**Feeed meeeehh :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Past Demons

**GAME**** – chapter 2 – demon**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...unfortunately.

Aaaaand finally the long awaited second chapter :D. Please don't throw tomatoes at me! Life has been pretty busy :).

Hope you enjoy reading it!

_**Thoughts**_

**"Dialogue"**

I have listened to the Queen of the Damned soundtrack while writing this story and recommend listening to it while reading to create the mood.

**This chapters song is 'KORN - ****Slept So Long****'.**

**…...**

Back in the Victorian shop, the sleeping hollow of the game, the game which was sold to an unknowing buyer by a knowing seller, on that dark path that the shop stands a light flashes in the windows illuminating it. The shop keeper smiles a grim smile as he watches the old clock nearing midnight. A full moon up in the dark sky hiding between its brothers slowly is tainted into the colour of blood red. The wind picks up further hiding the moon with the heavy black clouds of the promising tempest in the sky as the storm approaches closer and closer...and closer...

**...**

In the sky directly above the school dark clouds start to thickly form as they begin to circle slowly resembling an impending tornado, threatening a roar of thunder as its rage grows...

**...**

'YES'

Back in the studio room, all eyes widening fall on to the planchette due to what presently happened. Naruto laughs nervously unsure if he should believe his eyes or not. He glances at Karin who in turn tries to smile reassuringly.

"I did not move the thing." Exclaims Kiba tensely. Shino's brows furrow.

As if a cold breath breathed onto Hinata's neck the hair stood on its end. Eyes slowly widening to only close tightly. Ino squeezes Hinata's knee to comfort her with her free hand. Hinata opens her eyes alarmed to see Ino's smiling face and tries to return it with confidence but is unable to do it sincerely.

"What is your name?" Karin presses on.

The planchette moves a little faster this time to spell out the name of a spirit they have summoned.

'R-A-I-T-O-N'

"I can't believe what is happening" breathes Sakura apprehensively throwing an anxious smile at Ino. Shikamaru glances at Sakura thoughtfully and begins to question his earlier statement. Raiton is a male's name but at the same time could be a surname, if whoever is trying to communicate is not lying.

Hinata's eyes widen ever so slightly..._Why...why is that name...why does it sound as if..._

"Ask him when he died" asks Lee curiously but in a cautious tone. Hinata clenches her teeth. Tenten looks at him threateningly to be careful with what he says. Choji agrees with reluctance. But before Karin opens her mouth to speak it's already moving to spell out a new message.

'S-O-M-E-O-N-E-H-E-R-E-K-N-O-W-S'

Speechless to say the least the group is taken a back. What are they suppose to answer to that? Is this spirit, whoever or whatever it may be, playing with them? It cannot be serious.

"What is it talking about?" Choji asks frightened slightly backing away but keeping his fingers intact and swallows loudly as the candle on the board nearly extinguishes by a sudden gust of wind...yet the windows and the doors are closed, shut securely.

The planchette moves again picking up speed.

'S-H-E-S-H-O-U-L-D-K-N-O-W'

Breathing becomes difficult. Hinata feels like she is being suffocated by a heavy weight on her chest. She feels like something is circling her like a predator, she can almost feel its dark intent. _The name...the name of my kidnapper in the newspaper...the attempt 10 years ago...wasn't it...was it not R-Raiton...?_

Time seems to stretch and the heavy feeling shared around the group increases as all develop droplets of sweat on their foreheads from trepidation. They feel the presence so much greater now, circling them. Like it grew within seconds. What they did not know, which they would have if they took the time to read the instructions properly, is that once all the minds believe in the Ouija and join in unison, the more powerful it becomes hence the spirit grows stronger, feeding off the board's collecting power. It becomes greedier and greedier...

If a spirit circles it means it's trying to create or open a portal to enter their world completely.

"I have a bad feeling about this, we should..." Kiba speaks with panic. Hinata watches the board as if transfixed in horror as in slow motion her fears come true.

'D-O-Y-O-U-R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R-N-O-W?'

It becomes harder and harder to hold onto the planchette as it moves more urgently. Then suddenly it starts to count down through the letters from A to Z as if possessed. Finally getting to the numbers it starts counting slower.

'9'

They watch in horror as if transfixed unable to look away or speak.

"What ARE you?!" Cries out Sakura in alarm. And the planchette stops on number '8' and circles it 3 times. The group unaware of the importance of the number and the horror that it represents. Helplessly they continue to watch as it continues to count down as if counting down to something, unable to think properly and too afraid to let go of the plancette.

'7'

"WHY IS IT COUNTING DOWN?!" Shouts Naruto while Ino snaps out of it and grabs the booklet from Hinata with one hand to get to the rules to end the session. With one damp hand she frenziedly flicks through the pages.

'6'

Hinata shuts her eyes tightly franticly trying to deafen her friend's cries of panic and the hysteria that seemed to befall the room. The booklet is snatched from Ino's grasp as the windows burst open by the harsh winds outside shattering some of them and blowing out all of the candles that were intended to be there for protection. Now extinguished it allows the spirit to enter their circle, however all but one stays lit the candle on the board. Storm rages outside, thunder sounds so close, so deafening as if they were almost submerged within it, in the middle of its heart. The penetrating cruel wind that chills them to the bone tugs at them in all directions as if trying to pull them apart.

'5'

Breathing harshly with eyes still firmly closed Hinata begins to see flashing images in her head as if looking through the eyes of someone else. Someone that was trying to break FREE. It was running frantically down endless red bricked corridors with numerous doors marred with highlighted hieroglyphs almost glowing, the corridor twists and turns like a never-ending maze with only a few candles on the walls to illuminate the halls making them dimly lit. It was as if all of her senses have been taken over by the premonitions. She could smell the strong musky odour of the hall_...just like...that...shop..._

'4'

Hinata could only see the darkness up ahead now, however the creature seemed as if it knew where to go and it was speeding up as if nearing to its destination. Closer and closer it came...(A/N: Think of Orochimaru's layer and it's halls)

'3'

Panic fills Hinata further as she feels cruel hands grab her midnight locks painfully pulling her head back. A scream dies in her throat as when she opens her eyes she sees them. SHE SEES THOSE EYES. Those eyes that haunted her nightmares for years. The pitch black sclera with the demonic yellow irises crying black tears.

'2'

Finally the lightning roars and the cloud releases it around the school ground like a burst of energy as if Susanoo himself was about to descend onto Earth. The clock tower is destroyed seizing the sound it made while counting down to midnight.

'1'

Hinata remembers vaguely the ending ritual of the session and in panic tears herself away from the grip of her nightmare to push the planchette down to 'GOODBYE' screaming the rest. "GOODBYE AND REST IN PEACE" unable to take it any more she jerks away releasing her fingers from the glass planchette causing everyone to do the same and fall backwards. And the sky outside explodes closing the portal and sucking in the dark clouds around in a flicker of a moment.

Then silence.

Deafening silence.

Everything so unnaturally quiet.

The group hesitantly pick each other up, shaken by the recent event. The white moon shows its face illuminating the studio with a bright glow. The rain from the storm earlier continues but now much calmer.

Hinata remembers to breathe and gasps for the much needed oxygen. She hasn't realise she was holding her breath. Not sure what to think.

"Is it, is it gone?" asks Tenten hesitantly.

"Well whatever it was it seems to be gone now..." Replied Lee carefully, still clutching Tentens elbows to steady her after the force that knocked them backwards. Looking down at her cowering form his face softens and he tightens his grip slightly to comfort and reassure her, his long time friend. She looks up at him with a shaking smile. Releasing her gently with a solemn face, the group decides that it was time to get out of there.

"Hinata, Hinata you are bleeding!" exclaims Ino running to her side to examine the cut on her neck.

"O-oh..." Hinata replies numbly too shocked to care, she reaches her hand to the lightly bleeding cut to look away only to notice the remaining Ouija board on the table...she stares at it meaningfully..._something is amiss..._she notices blood across it...her blood..._something is not right...she has forgotten something! _Panic grips her heart.

"I forgot to turn the board upside down at the end!" Hinata cried out with a sombre realisation of something that could be a critical detail. The same dread fills her..._No..._

"We may just have released something terrible into this world..." she finishes in fright feeling a familiar presence. She looks around frantically to look for it and is about to scream for them to run when she hears a sound of cracking. Alarmed they all turn their attention towards the mirrors attached to the far right wall. They see a crack in the middle mirror increasing and spreading upwards, it stops and then abruptly all the mirrors shatter brutally towards them like an explosion, cutting most as a result. Only flesh wounds from the distance they stood...but if they stood any closer...

They run towards the exit door but the door seems to be locked. A cruel déjàvu hits them. The guys try to knock it open. Kicking with all their might. If it was any normal door they would have smashed through it the first time but whatever it was, that was keeping them imprisoned had other ideas. Their attempts were futile. The girls punched the walls until their fists bled screaming for help.

Hinata watched with silent horror as she witnessed all that transpired in front of her, unable to move, glued to the spot where she stood behind them, powerless. _No...No...Not again!_ Her mind screamed. _This cannot be happening...it can't...p-ple...please...please somebody..._Hinata is frozen in place as she looks into one of the larger shards of glass beside her feet. She sees a reflection looking directly into her eyes. Piercing blood red eyes with three slow turning irises stare back at her. _Wha..w-what? _Confused she stutters..._ Another? We released more than o-one?..._horrified her eyes glaze over before she is violently pulled backwards and thrown against the opposite wall away from her friends.

Sakura notices and screams her name. She feels dizzy, _there...are people calling my...name.._.

Hinata slowly looks up to come face to face with her horror. The black tears running down the now visible creature which was male in appearance was looking at her. It stares at her and smiles the same sadistic smile revealing a mouth full of sharp fangs. Paralysed in place she finds feeling in her hands that fly to her chest above her heart. She clutches the material to feel her necklace underneath against her clammy skin.

"HINATA! RUN!" She heard her friends shout. The boys tried to hit the unholy creature with a chair for it to only shatter against its body as if it was nothing. Shocked, the situation only seemed to worsen.

The creature suddenly stops smiling and turns towards them, flicking its wrist as if double jointed, causing them to be violently thrown against the opposite wall, knocked unconscious by the sheer inhuman force. Ino picks up a large shard of glass and throws it expertly at the enemy, however it doesn't penetrate his skin. He looks at them but is interrupted by Hinata's words.

"I am the one you want! Leave them alone!" she speaks sternly to the monster not afraid for herself anymore but her cherished friends..._He...I won't let him hurt anyone else dear to me...not again..._ The girls eyes widen and they cry out for her. Annoyed by the flicker of light in her eyes, the demon's right shoulder dislocates and his elbow cracks, which causes for the door to bang open, throws the whole group out viciously and slams the door shut.

"You are very foolish." It said in a threatening raspy voice.

"No one is born brave..." she mutters trying to back away "people become courageous when they decide that protecting something is more important than fear." determination in her eyes, standing shakily. Her silver eyes reflect the moon light behind her which halts the creature's movements.

A memory flashes through her mind like a flare showing her heavily pregnant mother standing in front of her shielding her from something while chanting...something incoherently, she can't make it out. But the words fill her mind and she purses her lips and words unfamiliar to her escape her parted lips.

Eyes' widening the demon recognises her words. With anger and intent he circles his deformed hands around her thin neck only to be thrown violently away from her by another entity in the room. Startled and angered further the demon releases a loud inhuman cry trying to stand to only be knocked down onto the ground and held firmly as a sword pierces his neck.

Circular hieroglyphs appear on the floor under the evil spirit as chains come flying from them enclosing around its body in a death grip.

Unable to look away or break eye contact with the evil creature Hinata does not stop her chanting for the fear of it being released from the chains. Unsure if it was her doing or something else's she continues relentlessly to send the demon back to its rightful place in hell.

A black hollow portal opens below the screaming demon sucking him in slowly. He continues to look at her without breaking eye contact. He soundlessly mouths something to her before parting with a grim smile. The ground seemed to have swallowed him whole and the floor goes back to normal. Only then does Hinata stop to breathe while collapsing onto the cold floor. Resting her head on the cool wall she tries to catch her breath and calm her frantic beating heart.

Silence follows once again.

Yet she isn't comforted by it.

She hears her heart pound loudly in her ears as she's paralysed once more from fear. There's another entity in the room with her that she feels stronger now. The presence circles her leisurely like a patient predator. Her hair stands on back of her neck, she shuts her eyes and she asks begging for it to leave. She feels a touch on her forehead and opens her eyes in alarm to find that whatever it was, was now gone.

She didn't have time to sigh in relief when the doors to the studio fling open and her friends come rushing in to her rescue. Ino runs towards Hinata while others armed with various objects in hands inspect the room. Her friend frantically assesses her for any injuries to then grab her hand in a hurry and they flee as fast as their feet could take them. Hinata releases her hold on her pendant realising that she was holding it all throughout. It was her mother's, passed down to her from her own mother and her mother before that. A little silver cross on a delicate silver chain.

**…**

**Dun-dun-DUN!**

Hope you enjoyed reading this second chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Shorter chapter than the last one I know but hopefully just as good :).

I still need to develop everyone's character for them to be a bit more 3 dimentional. I just need a bit more time :) can't fit everything in one chapter D: .

Sorry that there isn't any SasuHina yet but there will be soon! I promise :D XD need to develop the story a bit more!

Comments are like the energy the authors need to continue to write the fic lol :D ;)

**Feeed meeeehh :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Red Eyes

**GAME**** – chapter 3 – red eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...unfortunately...however things seem to be looking up :D.

Aaaaand finally the long awaited second chapter :D. Please don't throw tomatoes at me! Life has been pretty busy :).

Hope you enjoy reading it!

_**Thoughts**_

**"Dialogue"**

I have listened to the Queen of the Damned soundtrack while writing this story and recommend listening to it while reading to create the mood.

**This chapters song is 'Disturbed - ****Forsaken****'.**

**…...**

**Ino's POV.**

Ino knew that when they appointed Hinata to find and pick the game she wouldn't disappoint. Hinata was a people pleaser and always tried her best. That was one of her qualities Ino loved best. Never giving up once she started something even though she doubted herself in the beginning. That was something they both shared. Even though people generally perceived Ino to do confident, a leader and smart girl she was only human. But one thing she valued most was friendship. She saw her old self in many people and wanted to help them gain confidence because not everyone was as lucky as her. Her dad has always been her role model and her confidant. He taught her everything she knew. So she felt the need to share it and help people to bloom into the beautiful flowers that they were but just didn't realise it.

At the after party when they started to play the game she was so intrigued with the board and how the planchette moved by itself. She couldn't believe her eyes and what she was seeing. The fascination however soon turned into horror. The events that transpired in front of her happened so fast that she still couldn't grasp them in her mind. She though she felt her heart stop when they were thrown out of the room by that thing, quickly realising that Hinata was missing. Without skipping a beat she picks herself up and tries to open the door along with the others. Thrusting and punching it to force the door open. He hands start to bleed from the strain. She hated to feel so helpless. All she could think about was _Hinata is in there! Alone with that thing! If it touches even a stand of hair on her head I will murder it._..she was so scared. Her brave foolish little friend. She prayed to God to keep her safe.

Suddenly the doors open by themselves and all of them stumbled into the studio room. Ino runs towards Hinata who seemed alone, quickly checks her for any injuries and grabs her hand. They run as fast as their legs could take them, the adrenaline still pumping thickly in their blood.

**Back to normal POV.**

They do not split in the fear of being in danger if alone. The group decide to hide out in Ino's and Hinata's shared room as it was the furthest and the biggest.

"What was that?!"

"What just happened?!"

"I'm so scared!"

Once inside the dorm the group unable to hold in their fright talked frantically still hysterical from the past events that only happened moments ago.

"Quiet! Don't wake anyone up!" Karin spoke in a forced hushed tone, her hands shaking.

Running into the room everyone collapses onto the floor, minds still reeling.

Throughout the whole ordeal while running back to their room Hinata's mind and body was numb, she couldn't place what she was feeling at that moment. Relief? Disbelief perhaps? Uncertainty about some familiarity of sorts? About what she couldn't remember. She kept quiet but observant, listening to others. No one could deal with what happened. The board, the monster, the supernatural force that was used against them. The realisation draws upon them about how lucky they were to be alive. A bit of fun, who would have thought that it would turn into a fight for their and their friend's lives?

The rest of the night was sleepless for all. Too afraid to close their eyes, nevertheless in the end exhaustion soon takes over and all fall into either blank dream or horror filled nightmares.

Hinata has a strange dream, perhaps almost a nightmare. She finds herself in a quite large basement with high up little windows almost near the ceiling that pour sun light into the room. It all feels very unnatural. She turns to inspect the room and sees shelves full of old books, collectable little cars and chess boards neatly tucked away as well as other things she couldn't decipher. She instantly identifies herself to be in her old Grandfather's basement, it feels like a vague memory she has forgotten. That house where she used to play during early years of her childhood while her grandparents were still alive. A fond memory she recalls as she smiles to herself. She looks down at herself, startled to find that she's in her former five years old little body. _No wonder everything looks so big..._she pondered.

She looks up ahead and spots a glossy white painted door. Suddenly she feels a cool gentle breeze upon her skin travelling in the direction of that door as if trying to suck her in, for her to come closer. She looks around to see that all the windows are shut. She starts walking towards the door and stands on her tip toes to reach the handle. She doesn't understand what compels her to do so. It was more like she was watching the actions of her former self. Before she even reaches the handle with her tiny chubby hands the door bursts open along with strong ice cold winds and all she see's is complete darkness and those red eyes. _Those eyes! _The eyes she saw in the mirror's shard that lay on the floor at the studio after the mirrors violently shattered towards them. Hinata couldn't breathe neither could she look away from those unreadable smouldering eyes. The arctic wind was becoming stronger and it's howling sounded like screams.

She is awakened by the noise from her peer's sudden panicked outcries.

When she opens her eyes she remembers all of last night's events. She props herself up to find her friends panicked expressions directed at her and the foot of her bed. She looks to where they were looking and there it was lying on her bed, the Ouija board. Hinata's eyes widen and she can't find her voice. "W-what...n-n-nooo" She croaks out while trying to move away from it hurriedly.

"Who would bring it back here?!" screams Sakura in disbelief. They all look around and everyone denies the accusations.

"W-what the hell?! How could this happen?!" the fright even makes Kiba stutter.

It freaks everyone out. Hinata is not sure what to do.

"We have to throw it away right now!" exclaims Karin with wide eyes. And so they try, for it to only appear back in the same place a day after. They try to burn it, for it to simply remain unharmed from the blazing flames. This only increases the tension within the group and soon they start snapping at each other from frustration causing dispute.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I should have never bought it." Yet no-one has the heart to blame Hinata for the events, she would have never done it intentionally. However, she can't forgive herself for putting her friends in danger.

Hinata tries to recall what the old man told her when she bought the board and suddenly remembers about the paper instructions.

They rush cautiously thought the empty halls of the school not to cause suspicion especially since the mirrors were smashed Friday night in the dance studio. They haven't heard any rumours going around yet however, it was still Sunday so they assumed it would all break out tomorrow once everyone goes back to class.

As the group arrives before the doors of the studio they were in that night everyone pauses. Choji takes a deep breath, steals his nerves, puts his large hands around the door handles and pushes the doors open. Gasps all around. The whole room looked as if untouched. The mirrors all in place and perfect, none of their chairs or the table they used in place, or the food they brought. The instructions were gone too. Lee and Tenten run out to check the other rooms to see if they mistook the studio for another as there were four in total. They come back shaking their head in disbelief. Everyone becomes even more distressed unsure if they should be glad or horrified.

"What are we going to do?" asks exasperated and tense Naruto running his hand through his blond locks in frustration. Ino squeezes his shoulder for reassurance that she doesn't feel herself.

"We have to take it back to the shop, to the original owner. It's the only way." States Ino with steal blue eyes. They glance towards Hinata and she nods in understanding. They leave immediately shutting the doors behind them. Leaving the room in which events transpired that had a massive impact on each and every one of their lives and beliefs. Mind reeling they follow Hinata.

It takes time for her to identify the exact alley she went down through on that day when she found the hidden away shop while trying to get away from the 'mob' of rushing people and the cold. Finding the passage she walks hurriedly with the board wrapped in cloth under her arm in tow with her friends close behind. They keep walking until she reaches the other side of the alleyway coming out the other side. Hinata's eye widen, she rushes back pushing through her friends. _Where is it?_

"Where is it?! I swear...I swear it was just there!" Hinata tells the frightened group, trying to convince herself. Biting her inner cheek in frustration, she tastes blood. She can't believe it. Distraught she can't help but pace in one place until Shino touches her shoulder to snap her out.

"We will try the adjacent alleyways nearby, perhaps it's the wrong one, don't give up." Shino's smooth voice seems to calm her slightly and give her the tiniest bit of hope that perhaps she was wrong. And so they split up into two groups and search on.

The group returns to their dorm, everyone going back to their rooms, trying to convince themselves that they can try tomorrow. Silently they agreed that no one wanted to continue the search after the sunset, in the darkness of the night.

Hinata falling onto her bed like dead weight she looks towards her draw while lying half on her side, the one she put the board into that has been placed into another case as well as wrapped in cloth. _What should I do mom?_

She only ever mentioned her mother at her most desperate times because she didn't want for her mother in heaven to worry about her. She wasn't overly religious but there were things she believed in as well as having her own views on certain topics. She thinks of her mom while curling into herself under the warm covers to slowly fall asleep to the comforting sound of rain outside.

She dreams of walking down that dimly lit alleyway alone, she can smell the mould and her hands ball into fists subconsciously, she thinks of that shop without a name and comes to a halt to glance to her left to see it before her, startled she hears its door bell ring and looks thought its dirty window where the lights are switched off and the room is submerged in complete darkness. Empty? Or was it? Her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness see a silhouette of a figure behind a bookstand. Turned towards her, unmoving with an aura of a predator, looked as if staring like she was at it. Hinata jerked backwards from fear to see in a split moment a flash of red where the eyes should have been. Shock and bewilderment seized her body to be cut short from sudden blinding light shining through the windows. Closing her eyes tightly she opens them to only wake in her bed to the sound of her alarm going off on her bedside table. She lays there for what felt like an eternity with mind numb but an anxious feeling that one experiences after a nightmare. She touches her clammy face and wills her body to move. Groggily she gets out of bed walking slowly into the bathroom to have a shower to shake the feeling off. Warm droplets of water hitting her face in a comforting manner like a waterfall whilst she stands in the bathtub.

Monday morning and back to class. She sits in her usual spot next to the window on the far left listening to her teacher but unable to retain any information. Her mind continuously falling back to her dreams and those red eyes which she couldn't read. The colour of blood and menace. Devil eyes. She could not picture anything else to have eyes like those. They terrified her. The thought of them haunting her scared her more than anything she experienced. When she first saw them, she knew and felt it that they carried more danger than the demonic creature that killed her uncle and tried to kill her again that same night. The obvious sinister eyes of the demon that attacked her in comparison to the emotionless swirling red pools of blood could not compare, as they are as frightening if not more so to be unable to read the eyes of a predator and their intended following actions.

That evening her friends and she tried to find that shop again but to no veil. Hinata could not comprehend how an entire shop could just disappear into thin air. It did nothing to lessen her anxiety.

She was running through dark halls that were like a maze, however she didn't seem to be in control of her own body. It all felt familiar like she seen it before and it strikes her. Those halls were the same ones she saw in her vision when her hand was held on the planchette along with her friends before being thrown back. She sees an opening down one of the halls and that's where the feet take her. It becomes blinding and she jumps through to appear in the studio room looking at her friends before her as well as herself dishevelled after being thrown back from the board by the other sinister creature. Hinata glances up to look into the mirror to see this creature's reflection that her mind inhibited for there to be none but the short glow of the deep red pools to vanish a moment later.

Hinata wakes up in her bed sweaty yet again. _So it was me who also released it into this world_...Every night she dreams of those demonic eyes. When will they stop? It has already been a week since that night. Those dreams, she didn't know what to make of them. Were they caution? Visions? Her obvious mind in turmoil? She wonders where it lurks, if it hurt anyone...Her guilt makes her chest feel tight. _How do I know it's not watching me now? Just waiting for a perfect chance to... _She tries not to think about it.

The group try one last time to search for the shop in hopes of getting rid of that cursed Ouija board.

"What if the shop only appears on the Halloween night?" says Tenten deep in thought. The friends cannot exclude that probability and if it is so Hinata will be stuck with it for the whole year. Worried thoughts break out. Powerless and empty handed they return to school. In defeat she thought that perhaps if she kept the box nothing would happen...but then weird things do start to happen, it is not her that gets affected but the people around her.

Walking through the halls of her school with mind elsewhere she is knocked down by another boy from class C-1, a cocky tennis protégé, by bumping into her whilst running and turning the corner. He apologies but does not stop running. The day after, he falls down the stairs and breaks his wrist however is adamant that it wasn't an accident but someone pushing him deliberately except that he was alone.

A girl from class B-3, part of the swimming club that Hinata used to be part of but quit due to bullying from her fellow classmates. There was competition from her part because Hinata was a better swimmer than her but being the leader of the group she quickly turned others against her. Hinata has a small but close network of friends that she rarely socialises outside of due to her shy and reserved nature that some mistake for arrogance. She generally doesn't speak unless spoken to as a result of her timid character unless she is familiar with the person. She is embarrassed of her stutter and her father as well as her relatives never really let her forget it.

The swimmer roughly brushed past Hinata purposely with a snide remark about her rudeness to then snicker away. Hinata tried to never take it to heart and would do anything to avoid conflict so she would never confront and just ignore, however it sometimes would fuel that girl's anger. Ino always let that swimmer have it if anything like that took place in front of her, so she only does it when Hinata is alone.

The day after the girl nearly drowns in the swimming pool saying that something was holding her foot not letting her to come up for air until someone walked into the swimming pool to discover her struggling. _What would have happened if no one interrupted?_

A couple more similar occurrences take place and Hinata cannot stop but think that it had something to do with her, that it's all linked to her. And with more time passing by she was becoming more and more paranoid. She was so afraid that something similar might happen to her dear friends. She would never forgive herself. Hinata shares her thoughts with Ino but Ino dismisses them being only a coincidence to try to comfort her friend however not knowing what to believe.

The group sat in the dining hall eating lunch trying to pick up their lives and carry on as if nothing happened because it was easier that way. The saying of that Ignorance is bliss was created for moments like those.

Kiba approaches them with his cold drink in hand and accidentally trips over one of the chairs, the drink flies out of his hand to splash the adjacent people sitting around the table. Karin stands to scream at Kiba.

"Look at what you have done you moron! Hinata is soaked, my blouse is ruined and you spoiled Choji's chips!" Karin rants angrily while Kiba sheepishly grins and apologises to everyone. Everyone around start laughing at the scene however, the only person that was not laughing is Hinata. She is panicking on the prospect of Kiba being the next victim. It terrifies her. The girls shoo her away to the toilets to get cleaned up but she cannot but turn her head in Kiba's direction, her oldest friend. She says she's fine but is dragged away anyway. The rest of the day she doesn't take her eyes of her friend nor leaves his company and neither the following day. No one takes notice but worry is etching in her heart.

Towards the end of the second day she breathes a sign of relief, perhaps she was just being paranoid. They walk out of the front entrance, the rest of her friends split to different after school clubs. She makes her way to the painting class with Shikamaru at the same time glancing sideways watching Kiba and Naruto walking along the schools wall towards the football field. They weren't far yet when she notices some debris fall in front of them which they didn't notice due to play fighting. Hinata glances up to see an air conditioner about to fall directly on top of Kiba, her eyes widen in silent horror and she sprints forward without a second thought to push him out of the way. They fall hard onto the ground just centimetres away from the big metallic box that fell beside them with a loud crash. It almost looked like it changed direction slightly because it would have crushed Hinata's legs otherwise. People around and in the building herd the noise and run to the scene and call for help. Hinata's heart clenches and she looks into the terrified eyes of her old friend below her, she hears Naruto's alarm and Shikamaru running in their direction.

Something snaps in her. She has to do something, she has to get rid of that Ouija board which brought this curse upon her and perhaps it would get rid of it or the demon that was putting people around her in danger.

She dare not say to Ino that she has to go to that nameless shop alone because she knows Ino or anyone else would never allow her. They will tell her it's too dangerous and forbid her but she knows she has to do this. It has to go because she doesn't know who else will get hurt and what would happen if it falls into wrong hands and if something else will be released from it. She dare not imagine it. It has to go back to its original resting place, it's the only way Hinata convinces herself. She steals her nerves. It's Thursday morning, soon she and Ino will have to get up to go to class. She wouldn't be able to get away because Ino and she are always together, the group is always together. _Not after class that's for sure...I have to skip...I have to play sick and sneak out after everyone's gone to their classes. _And so she does just that. Ino reluctantly leaves her alone in their room, telling her if she needed anything to call her straight away.

When it goes past ten o'clock she stands to get ready. She puts her lilac hoodie on, her skinny jeans and white Fred Perry trainers. Picking up her back pack she empties it to make room for the board. Opening the draw where it lay in the box she hesitates to touch it for a moment

"Don't you dare harm my friends!" She says quietly aloud but sternly, full of threat directed at the board and the creature that caused the chaos around her. Hinata grabs the box and quickly shoves it in her bag. Running out of the dorms she heads towards her destination not knowing what is to come. Too afraid to let her mind wonder. Her concern for her friends giving her the resolve she needed to stay strong and focused. She will see it though one way or another. They were the closest thing she had to family, they took her in and accepted her as she was despite everything, she will not let them get hurt. _I won't allow it._

Just like in her dream she walks down the same alleyway, only now noticing the hidden street name sign, _Ottawa_ she read. Subconsciously she picks up pace, inhaling the mouldy smell she winces and presses on. It felt like an eternity but she finally finds the Victorian shop just like the first time she stumbled upon it. Aged mahogany door and windows. She peers through the glass but doesn't see anyone just like last time however the lights were on. So she enters slowly, cautiously looking around for the old man, the shop keeper. She doesn't want to go much further into the large hall. She remembers her previous nightmare where she saw the red eyed demon through the glass window of the shop. Taking off her backpack to hold it in front of her she feels her hair back of her neck stand. She walks forward looking through each book stand which seemed endless. She decides to walk through one to the other side to check if the old shop keeper was lurking there. She cautiously pops her head out to look up and down the hall between the book shelves but there's no one to be found. Too afraid to go further into the shop she walks back almost hurriedly as if someone was watching her from behind. She makes it back to the entrance to sign lightly to herself.

An almost inaudible creek of the wooden floor towards her left snaps her out of her thoughts. She looks up sharply in the direction of the cashier's desk to yelp, startled to see a young man not much older than she with jet black spiky hair and pale skin, dressed in a smart black shirt with rolled up sleeves, black jeans and black shoes. He was very tall she noted her little delicate form probably only barely reached his shoulder, perhaps maybe a couple of years older than her on a closer inspection because he's eyes made him look older. He looks at her emotionlessly with his smouldering bottomless charcoal eyes pulling her in. She couldn't help feeling unnerved by it. Realising that she has been staring she breaks eye contact looking down and stutters awkwardly at the unexpected stranger.

"H-hello-o, umm pardon m-me" Hinata pauses for a moment unable to form words from her nervousness due to this new entity in the shop whom she could not tell to be an alley or a foe. She tried to continue "b-but have you seen the shop keeper by a-any chance?" but no response.

"I-i-i really need to see him to return s-something."

"No refunds" he answers courtly yet coldly in a deep smooth voice whilst never leaving his eyes from her little form. She looks up in surprise to reply, that she doesn't want the money back that she only wants to return the board but her words die in her throat when she sees him leave the counter and walk leisurely towards her with closed eyes. Coming to a halt a couple of feet away from Hinata, she felt her pulse quicken from apprehension and unease with his predatory like presence as if only noticing it now yet it being almost familiar. He opens his eyes to look at her wide pearly eyes resembling a rabbit caught it the head light at that moment and speaks to her with his deep rich voice that draws you in.

"You shouldn't come here, leave and do not search for this place again, it's dangerous for someone such as yourself" he says calmly, however she cannot read his face, eyes nor words, unsure if she should be glad or offended. Her eyes widen and she pushes her bag towards him, he blankly continues to look at her tilting his head slightly to the side as if memorising her features as his eyes slowly travel around her face, from her eyebrows to her chin. Her lower lip lightly trembles from nervousness unable to comprehend what he is doing and what his intentions were. She bites the inner side of her cheek to stop her fidgeting and focus. She opens the bag to pull out the box and hands it to him. He looks at it and extends his hands to take it from her, lightly brushing his fingers against hers which causes her to nearly drop the box.

"Thank you" She hears him say but unsure what he was thanking her for. She looks up in surprise and feels as if something changes in his aura. Her skin feels as if prickled by electricity. His presence is intimidating and his towering form above her only serves to increase it. Completely out of her comfort zone she panics, hastily bows and runs out of the shop unable to calm her frantic heart.

He watches her leave.

**Dun-dun-DUN!**

Hope you enjoyed reading this third chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Comments are like the energy the authors need to continue to write the fic lol :D ;)

**Feeed meeeehh :D**


End file.
